


Winter’s Kiss

by YikesBikes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fireplaces, Fun, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Imagine your OTP, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Random & Short, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikesBikes/pseuds/YikesBikes
Summary: Collection of a bunch of light-hearted winter themed Byakuya/Reader stuff <3 happy holidays, homies
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Reader, Kuchiki Byakuya/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Green Velvet

“Knock knoccck” Your soft voice carried through the door to Captain Kuchiki’s office. 

Wiggling your eyebrows at Renji, you breezed by him in the doorway. Instead of focusing on his gaping expression you pointedly stared at your husband’s face. 

He was working intently—pointedly ignoring your overly cheerful attitude, knowing that nothing good would come of it. In fact, Byakuya was almost certain whatever you had planned might very well be the death of him. 

Whenever you presented yourself to him as overly happy it was because you were bored. And when you were bored it usually meant that he was the sole recipient of your ‘pranks’. 

It started out rather harmless at first—however, recently it was becoming more and more apparent that you would take extreme measures to exasperate him in an effort to gain his attention. 

“Captain...” Renji’s voice carried across the office—a tad higher than normal. 

Furrowing his eyebrows at the timbre Byakuya sped up finishing his paperwork realizing that Renji likely wanted to leave before you began whatever it was you had planned for this evening of what you considered ‘fun’.He silently hoped it was not another idea like that last one you’d had, it had involved you attempting to go fishing in his koi pond. 

Byakuya had to admit that he had been rather busy lately. There wasn’t much time for the two of you to spend together. Although he tried to make it home once or twice a week—since the holidays were coming up he had to spend more time at the barracks than usual. 

So when he finally looked up—(at the urgency of Renji’s throat clearing) he came face to face with your scantily clad figure. 

***

You had to hand it to your husband. You hadn’t expected him to be able to keep his composure. Especially with your intimates wrapped in velvet green ribbon and nothing else. 

You heard his lieutenant clear his throat again, looking anywhere but your form. 

Suppressing a giggle, you bowed your head and looked up at Byakuya, batting your eyelashes. 

“Abarai, get out.” Byakuya said, voice cutting across the air like steel. 

“Y-yes, sir!” Renji sped out of the office so fast you could have sworn he had fire shooting out of his ass. 

“Poor Renji” You sighed, turning to shut the door he had run out of. 

Before you made it to the doorway you were stopped by Byakuya standing in front of you. His gaze was stern—however you could see that your outfit was having more of the impact that you’d hoped for. 

“I know for a fact that you can afford clothes, which leads me to believe that THIS must be for my benefit....May I ask what the occasion is?” He raised an eyebrow that dared to be disapproving but ended up dissolving into something more closely resembling want. 

You gave him an impish grin and leisurely dropped the first ribbon that was situated around your chest, letting your boobs loose. 

“You’ve been working very hard lately, I just thought I’d give you a little present—something that might...loosen you up a little bit. Your subordinates have been whispering about how you’re working them extra hard before the holidays—perhaps I can help you relieve a little of that...added stress.” 

You trailed your fingers across his chest, eyes locking with his liquid steel gaze. 

The two of you shared a tender kiss, and in that moment you smiled a sweet smile and leaned in, whispering about all the naughty things you wanted him to do to you. 

After that, the 6th division barracks were strangely quiet—apparently something about the seated officers and officers alike, being offered an early afternoon off...what a holiday bonus! 


	2. Snowball

110 years ago...

THWACK! 

The snowball landed smack dab in the middle of Byakuya’s face. And if that didn’t have you keeled over with laughter, the look on his face certainly had you wheezing. 

“Before you say anything...I’ll have you know that the steam coming out of your ears is enough to melt the snow within seconds so you shouldn’t even be THAT mad.” You sputtered between laughs, clutching your sides as the chuckles burst out of you. 

“You’re dead.” He said, a scary calm overtaking his raging exterior. 

Abruptly, your laughter cut out when Byakuya sprinted behind you and shoved your face in the snow—cursing you to the depths of Hell. 

Gulping, you tugged the scarf tighter around you and adjusted the hat on your head so that you could see.

Dodging Byakuya’s other hand, you skidded along the icy banks of the park you were playing at.

It would have been funny had you not immediately slid into a snowbank, getting buried in the mountain of white. 

The snow wasn’t the only thing that was giving you a chill....even from under all of the snow you could hear Byakuya’s triumphant maniacal laughter penetrating your bones as you were buried under the banks. 


	3. Snowflake

“BYAKUYA!!!” You yelled down the hallway of your shared apartment. 

“.....” You got no response. But the squeak of the couch, and the quiet tap of his feet against the hardwood floor notified you that your boyfriend was seconds from walking into your shared bedroom. 

What he found when he walked into the room was you, sitting crossed-legged on the bed looking mutinously at a pair of scissors. 

Scattered around you were little white pieces of paper and sitting in your lap was the most pathetic looking paper snowflake he’d ever seen. 

However, he’d go to his grave before he told a living soul he’d thought that about your creation. 

Instead of asking you why you were making such a hideous excuse of a craft, he pinched the tip of the white piece of paper and held it up between the two of you. 

Glancing at it curiously he noted that you had mangled the edges a bit, likely because the scissor you’d chosen were quite large in comparison to the tiny delicate designs you’d chosen to cut into it. 

Pouting a bit, you grumbled rather glumly that you’d just wanted to make him a snowflake since the holidays were just around the corner. 

Byakuya blinked in surprise. His heart did a little flip, and if he weren’t himself he’d definitely be blushing. 

It warmed his heart that you wanted to make him something for the holidays and the thought made him look at the snowflake in a whole new light. 

This was no longer a glorified crumpled heap of paper with holes. This was a magnificent piece of art and this masterpiece was going somewhere where he would be able to appreciate its beauty. 

“It’s beautiful.” He said, gingerly folding if within his hand and placing it in his pocket. 

You narrowed your eyes suspiciously, casting a doubtful look at him as he began to pick up the little white flakes of paper scattered all over your shared bed. 

“Are we looking at the same piece of paper?” You questioned. 

Byakuya looked up at you—meeting your gaze with a thoughtful one of his own. 

“Maybe you simply can’t appreciate fine art.” 

He shrugged, haphazardly leaning down to give your forehead a quick peck before taking the discarded pieces of paper to the garbage bin in the kitchen. 

********

Hours later you get up from your spot cuddled next to your boyfriend to find that he’s found a new spot for your creation. 

Sitting smack dab on the middle of the fridge, was your snowflake—in a space for him to look at and appreciate, everyday


	4. Family

The snow danced around you in a whirlwind.

Your laughter broke through the rough whistling of the wind and Byakuya turned his head at the sound. You had accidentally skidded forward on the icy street the two of you were walking on. Catching yourself on his arm you looked up, blushing at your clumsiness.

“Sorry” You said, your cheeks pink with embarrassment.

“Don’t apologize.” He assured you, taking this moment to casually intertwine your fingers, the two of you continuing your walk along the quiet street.

The voices of the children bustling about on your street danced in your ears. Your gaze strayed from your intertwined fingers to a group of kids trying to build a snowman on the yard of the house next to yours.

“They sure are rambunctious today, eh?” You mused, raising an eyebrow as your youngest daughter who was perched on the shoulders of the neighbour’s child, trying to put a carrot on the face of their snowman.

Byakuya huffed in laughter when the neighbour’s kid collapsed in a heap underneath their child. The little girl was now loudly berating the boy for letting her fall. You tried to keep your expression disapproving as you noticed your husband’s chest tighten with laughter, however—your gaze quickly dissolved into something thoughtful.

“We have 3 children.” You said, your gaze searching.

“Yes, my love.” He replied, looking down at you questioningly.

“We have three children…but there is only one on the lawn.” You said—becoming cautious at the thought of the two eldest children getting into trouble inside the house.

Byakuya squeezed your hand and motioned towards the window of your condo.

“I believe I’ve found the other two.” He said, pointing with your joined hands.

Your gaze lit up like a Christmas tree at the image of your other two kids waving at you from inside the house. You bounded up the stairs of your house as the children wave from inside—dragging Byakuya up the stairs by his hand.

Along the way he scooped up your youngest off of the neighbour’s boy and the three of you tumbled into the entry way of your house.

Immediately the three of you were bombarded with popcorn.

“ARGHHHHH TAKE THAT, and THAT, and THAAAT!!” Your son growled menacingly, throwing the puffed kernels at the group of you.

“He definitely has your temper.” You leaned over to Byakuya—sweat dripping down the side of your face.

“And he has your aim.” Byakuya said, catching a handful of popcorn and offering it to the girl in his arms.

“Don’t throw it, Stupid! It’s for the decorations!” Your eldest daughter smacked your son behind the head, messing up his particularly deadly throw.

“Mom! She hit me!” Your son yowled, spinning around and shoving the remaining popcorn into your eldest daughter’s hair.

“Oh boy…” You said, anxiety rising at the prospect of an oncoming family fight.

Byakuya, sensing your worry motioned for everyone to head to the living room for a fun time of making decorations with popcorn.

“Crisis averted” He whispered in your ear, as he passed by heading towards the bundle of decorations on the table in the living room. For the millionth time since you’d headed out that day you found yourself thinking about how lucky you were to have him and the beautiful family that the two of you shared.


	5. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short but I’m enjoying writing these little snippets. Thanks so much for reading :)

“Mhmmmm.” You moaned into your cup of hot chocolate.

Byakuya blinked at you from across the table, eyeing your expression. 

“What?” You said, popping a marshmallow into your mouth. 

“Nothing...I thought it would be harder to coax that expression out of you.” He said, sipping his coffee from across the table. 

Nearly choking on the marshmallow you were eating, you offered Byakuya a raised eyebrow. 


	6. Snow Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, so we’re back at it with another chapter of winter themed wonders. I’m running out of ideas so if anyone has any requests just sauce em’ over :) and as always, thanks for reading!

Rolling over in bed the first thing you noticed in the morning was that Byakuya wasn’t in bed. Furrowing your eyebrows in half-awake confusion you grumbled something nonsensical and basically fell off the side of the bed.

“Ouch.” You grumbled, banging your elbow on the side table. Mood already souring before the day had even started you threw on a robe and stumbled towards the kitchen.

Byakuya was stood at the window, gazing thoughtfully at something you couldn’t be bothered to look at so early in the morning. Groaning again you sat down on the couch and were almost asleep again until your boyfriend cleared his throat.

“Hmmm?” You mumbled, not opening your eyes.

“I think...it’s snowing.” He said, sounding curiously skeptical.

Immediately, your eyes shot open and you bolted upright, tiredness long forgotten.

“Wait, really?!” You scramble forward, launching yourself towards the window. 

Catching your boyfriend by the arm you peek out through the window from behind him.

“Ohmygosh IT’S SNOWING!!!” You hurriedly bound towards the door, dragging Byakuya out with you.

Of course, you are not as strong as your boyfriend so when he stops just before walking out the front door you concede and let your hand fall—unbothered as you bound forward and turn to face him.

Your smile is almost as blinding as the snow beneath you when you lean all the way back and fall into the blanket of white.

Byakuya bounds forward, stopping when he realizes you’re not hurt. He leans over looking at you like an avenging angel from above your spot on the ground.

“What are you doing?” He questions.

“Just watch!” You giggle. Waving your arms and legs you spread them and then swipe them back towards your form—creating an indent in the snow.

“Want to be a gentlemen and help a girl out.” You offered him your hand to help you up, accompanied by a dazzling smile.

“Why did you feel the need to lie in the snow. I’m sure the bed is much more comfortable.” Byakuya offered you his hand, mouth turning down at the corners as his eyes sparked with confusion.

You leaned forward and kissed him chastity on the lips. Taking your cold hands you delicately cradled his face in your hands, turning his head towards your snow angel.

“Just wait, LOOK!” You said, directing his by moving his face.

“....what...is it supposed to be?” Byakuya reluctantly asks you, cocking his head to the side.

“It’s a snow angel!” You say, gesturing with your hands.

Byakuya looked at it thoughtfully. And walked around the imprint until he was standing and looking at it upside down, and then he did something unexpected and walked around to the side of your snow angel before falling back and landing in the snow.

You gasped, surprised, and then squealed in delight as your boyfriend robotically moves his arms up and down, a blank expression on his face.

After he was finished you smiled and helped him up, leading him back to the warmth of your living room.

*****Later that day ******

You walked by the window overlooking your front yard and abruptly stopped to stand, and stood at the window and admired the snow angels that stood in the snow.

Sipping your hot chocolate you glance at Byakuya who is sat on the couch, doing work and deftly ignoring the fact that he is wearing at least three more layers than normal.

You didn’t know if it was the two snow angels side by side together or just your overwhelming love for the man but suddenly you were feeling very warm.

“Hey honey, I know you’re still cold from this morning but I’m sure I could think of a few ways to warm you up.” You giggled playfully, sliding up against him on the couch. 


	7. The Eggnog (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya so guess what?! I’ve spent the past two days writing instead of doing my lectures because I lack self-discipline on a cosmic scale. :))))) it’s all good homies. 
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy my first pt 1/2 winter story  
> (PS I know Christmas is over but since I couldn’t spend it with fam this year due to COVID, I’m revelling in it through my stories for a bit longer)  
> Thanks so much for reading <3

You’re sitting at the kitchen table watching your best friend mix the eggnog for your joint holiday party. 

“Come now, you know that I’ll do anything to make this party more interesting. Although I’m sure you’ve already got that covered.”

Yoruichi gave you a cheeky wink as she walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, her golden eyes dancing.

Scoffing, you roll your eyes. If there was anything you could count on for your annual Christmas party it was that the eggnog would always pack a punch.

This year it was especially important that everything was perfect because it was the first time in 10 years that you were seeing Byakuya Kuchiki, your childhood crush.

Cheeks heating up at the thought of seeing him again you bury your face in your hands. Peaking at your friend through your fingers you murmur. 

“I can’t believe you invited him. Or that he even said yes, I mean I’m pretty sure you’re one of his least favourite people.” You mumble from behind your hands. 

“I’m sure you were incentive enough for him to attend.” She chuckles back. Popping the cap off of the whiskey bottle and dumping it upside down until the entirety of its contents were in the eggnog. 

Looking at the punch with wide eyes you made a mental note to stay away from it as you left to go and buy an outfit for the party that wasundoubtedly causing you premature amounts of grey hair. 


	8. The Eggnog (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Two updates in one day? Crazy!!! 
> 
> This will probably be the last winter theme I’ll do for a while. I might continue this but with different fluff/filler scenarios that don’t involve winter themes as much.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! ❤️  
> Stay safe ~

2 HOURS BEFORE THE PARTY

Glancing at your reflection in the mirror, you smoothed your hands over the sparkling silver fabric trying to tame the self-conscious thoughts.

The dress was short...not trashy, but definitely showcasing your long legs. The fabric was slippery to the touch and cinched along the ribs and across your back. The neckline plunged in both the back and the front—the silver shimmering material resting on your shoulders delicately tying it all together.

You were startled by a loud whistle.

Glancing at Yoruichi’s reflection in the mirror you looked at her in embarrassment before tugging the dress back over your head and placing it on the bed.

“What do you think you’re doing—taking it off? I swear I won’t allow you to wear anything else, you either put that dress back on or you wear nothing.” Yoruichi’s tone was playful but you knew in your heart that the woman wasn’t joking.

Gulping, your fingers closed around the dress and you shooed her out of the room before you put it back on your body, as nervous excitement bubbled in your stomach as you finished setting up the decorations.

________

The eggnog was half gone and the party was in full swing. The steady beat of the music was pulsing beneath the air and people were chattering away, having a good time. Despite promises to stay away from it, you were on your fourth cup and enjoying yourself immensely.

Originally, your plan had been to stay away from _that_ particular punch bowl entirely. However, the later it got, the more time you spent focused on the front door. And after the first three hours without a glimpse of Byakuya you were feeling sorry for yourself so you convinced yourself that one cup wouldn’t hurt….then you had another…and another…and another.

Which is how you ended up giggling at something that your friend Renji was saying. Your laughter easily snowballed into snorts and fits, you caught yourself on his shoulder as you stumbled forward a bit. Renji’s hands easily wrapped around your waist in a comfortable manner.

You felt the world lurch a bit and you quickly excused yourself. Walking out of the living room and into the kitchen you lie down on the floor, your face pressed against the cool surface of the linoleum. Struggling to take deep breaths without the world spinning, you fumble along the floor on your hands and knees towards the kitchen island.

“Son of a bit-” You grumbled, lurching to the side and falling over. Cursing some more you twist so that you were on your side. Ignoring the fact that the dress you were wearing has now ridden up quite high you haul yourself towards the counter and lean against it. Breathing like a marathon runner you close your eyes.

“Stupid Byakuya, lying-liar. I bought a dress and I look hot! Ugh….I shouldn’t have had the eggnog.” You wail, slamming your palm against your forehead.

“Ehrm” Someone clears their throat.

Opening one eye you snort when you see who is standing in front of you. Looking down at you is Byakuya Kuchiki, dressed in a light grey dress-shirt and black pants, suit jacket slung over his shoulder.

“Sorry I was late, but I hardly think that’s worth your undying hatred.” He said, taking a seat beside you on the floor.

Giggling, you find this comment extremely funny, and your laughter erupts from you in waves before being interrupted by a hiccup.

“You’re incredibly drunk.” He notices, putting his suit jacket around your shoulders casually.

“Well, it’s not my fault—blame YORUICHI! And her stupid eggnog, and her stupid invitations and her stupid love games. It’s not like I wanted to wait around all night for the guy I’ve had a crush on for ten years.” You throw your hands up in defeat.

Byakuya is silent beside you for a moment, but it’s not something that catches your attention because once you’ve started talking you can’t seem to stop. “And you look really good—I mean _really_ really good. And I don’t know even know what you do for a living?!” You wail again, fully lost in your own head.

“I don’t particularly think that my occupation is the most important factor. I would assume you’d be more concerned with whether or not I return your feelings.” Byakuya mock whispers the last few words, cracking a small smile.

Your eyes widen and you turn your head to look at him, mouth slightly ajar. You shut your mouth with a snap and face forward again, face heating up.

“So—do you?” You gave him a sideways glance, heart hammering in your chest.

“I don’t feel like _now_ is the best moment for me to answer that question because, as we previously established…you’re extremely inebriated.” Byakuya said, poking your forehead.

Nodding your head in agreement, you try not to let your self-consciousness and disappointment linger on your face. Slumping back a little, you close your eyes again.

Byakuya clears his throat once more and puts his hand over yours. “I think it’s important to mention that I like the dress. It’s very…satisfying to look at, and it’s not that I’m not interested. I simply feel that since you’re not of your right mind that I am taking advantage.”

“Fine, I’ll go to sleep and in the morning you better bring me coffee, because we have 10 years of catching up to do.” You give him an incredulous look and unceremoniously try and stand. Eventually, you make your way to the door and upstairs to your room—with Byakuya’s help and you flop down on the bed. Within minutes you’ve passed out, leaving a mildly amused Byakuya staring at your form on the bed.

You wake up in the morning with the worst headache of your life. Groaning, you look around your room and are surprised to find a man’s suit jacket around your shoulders. Narrowing your eyes you roll out of bed and stumble towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water. As you go to get out of bed, the jacket falls to the floor and you notice a note in the pocket of the jacket.

_I’ll pick you up at noon. And for the record, I return your feelings. It seems like we have a lot of catching up to do._

_B_

“Yoruichi how could you let me drink the eggnog! What the hell did I do last night?! I am going to KILL YOU!” You scream, dashing downstairs so fast you nearly break an ankle. And once again, the annual holiday party, out with a bang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Thanks so much again for reading. I hope you got a little laugh out of a few of these lighthearted scenarios. :) I wrote these with the intention to just give people a little smile! 
> 
> Hope everyone has a good week ❤️💕 Much love!


End file.
